


Run

by XXJellyfishXX



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Haven, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, Sa'enafim, Solas POV, a short mention of arlathan, dominate Solas, i love these two, short fic, very short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXJellyfishXX/pseuds/XXJellyfishXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can run all you want" the wolf grinned. "But I have already caught your scent" the asha hand glowed brightly and proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about this for a couple of weeks now and I'm excited to say that I created an acount just so I can write fanfiction. This is my first fandom on this site but enjoy! This is a one shot fiction base off one of my Lavellan, Sa'enafim but she just pefer to be called Ensa for short.
> 
> I'm sorry if this fic is too short :p

White hair, long elegant nose, piercing cold eyes. She appears more elvhen than one would expect. Her eye color embody the most pure crystal you can bare. The combination with her golden brown skin that illuminated the braid wrapped around her hair. A clear reminder of what was thought lost ages ago. Solas gently lifted the sleeping woman into his lap sitting on the edge of her bed. This same woman had tried to close the breach and fully volunteered. She had played along with the humans acts, even when everyone else truly thought she wanted to help. Yet Solas himself could see the trickery behind those cold eyes. She was in it for her own motives. This exceeded his expectation from what he thought of the dalish. A wisdom that was thought to be lost.

Solas fingers feathered over her braid and with one loose tie the elven woman hair came undone in mass timbers surrounding her. ‘A beauty to study’ Solas admired with curiosity. Her Falon’din Vallaslin was light, extremely light than one would know of the dalish. Most dalish he’d known made their mark brightly known for the useless dedication of the creators, but not this woman. She was fascinating indeed. His long fingers came to her vallaslin tracing each line. If this asha was during the era of Elvhenan she would have been Falon’din pampered slave. She would have risen far with just beauty alone. To add more, she would have risen far above the average status of a slave into a concubine slave, and those slaves lived in astonishing palaces and mansions, created by their master’s magic or done by his/her orders. The woman shifted in his lap sweat pouring down her face. Was she fighting a demon perhaps? Or is she haunted by nightmares? Whichever way Solas closed his eyes and entered into the fade. He shed off his mortal form into a great gigantic wolf. His fur abyss black and he stood taller far higher than Haven cabins.

Fen’harel traveled into the woman dreams lurking behind shadows not to be seen. He was hunting and the greatest of the hunters know to be aware of your steps in new unexplored forest. This asha was such one.

In the far distance she was running, _but from what?_   Behind her many wolves chased after her. Fen’harel growled in frustration. Who told them they could go after what was his? Fen’harel howled in the air to pausing them to stop, fortunately they did. The smaller wolves were reminded of whom controlled the hunt. Nonetheless this woman continued to run, deeper and deeper into her forest. How amusing.

When Sa’enfanim turned around she found many split pupil eyes in the black distance peering straight at her. Her back went cold. _‘You can run all you want’_ the wolf grinned. ‘But I have already caught your scent’ the asha hand glowed brightly and proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like? Did you enjoy? I named my recent Lavellan Sa'enfanim after combing elven words that would fit her personally.
> 
> Sa'enfanim means 'One to fear'

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Did you enjoy? I named my recent Lavellan Sa'enafim after combining words that would fit her personally on the Dragon Age wiki of the Elven language. 
> 
> Sa'enafim means 'One to fear'  
> I took that into my perspective that she is can be a frightening person, plus on the side note she dabbles in necromancy as well lol.


End file.
